Atlantis
Edgar Cayce's Vision By recent accounts, the species called Human started over a million years ago. At the time of creation there were five distinct and separate races that emerged from the Chaos. We begin our introduction of history into the mystery of Atlantis by exploring what the legendary Greek philosopher Plato said on this subject way back in 355 B.C. As the Plato material is reviewed and then the reader is exposed to the Cayce readings on Atlantis, it comes readily apparent that the Cayce material appears to complement Plato’s account. In addition, the Cayce readings also provide us with a rather mind-boggling history of our world, to put it mildly, that takes us way, way back before the presumed Atlantean era, back to 10.5 million years ago. Back then, according to Cayce, higher evolved energy beings—individualized “thought forms”—projected their consciousness into primitive life and matter. This process was called “involution” and according to Cayce this first involution happened in an ancient place called Mu or Lemuria. Presumably, the name Lemuria is derived from the primates of Madagascar that are called lemurs. In fact, the authors speculate that these small primates may have been among the first bodies to become inhabited by these energy beings. The Cayce material states that these beings “pushed” themselves into all variations of physical matter, into animals and into the elements. In addition, lemur also means “ghost,” which adds an interesting and suggestive twist to this part of the story. The Cayce readings also describe two other later soul influxes. In the second one, 10 million years ago, the incoming beings decided to create physical bodies for themselves, bodies that initially ranged from small midget sized creatures to 10 or 12 foot tall giants. The third influx began with the foundation of Atlantis in 210,000 B.C., when more “perfected bodies” were manifested. The third influx or involution of souls is the primary focus of this book. The authors engage in the arduous but crucial and necessary task of making critical correlations between the many remarkable dates and historical events cited in the Cayce readings and innumerable independentally confirmed historical accounts and confirmative scientific and archaeological discoveries that seem to agree with the Cayce material. While many of these readings were initially viewed as containing preposterous and impossible statements, time eventually brought out the proverbial truth, so to speak, and has reflected very favorably upon those controversial readings. For example, back when Cayce first described the midget-like creatures and the 10 to 12 foot tall giants that existed some 10 million years ago, this was not considered possible by the science of that time. Today, however, scientists accept the existence of pygmy-like hominids some nine to ten million years ago, and in 2005 McMaster University scientist Jack Rink reported on Gigantopithecus blacki, a giant ape that stood some 10 feet tall and has been found in the fossil record going back to at least 6.3 million years ago. While Cayce described the first perfected human bodies (homo sapiens) as first appearing in Atlantis in 106,000 B.C., modern science now agrees and states that homo sapiens appeared an estimated 100,000 years ago. Also the Cayce material describes ancient Atlantean migrations to various parts of the world, and the authors believe that they my have found documented genetic patterns that correlate with those migrations in the form of a specific mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) called haplogroup X. In addition, since 1997 archeology has broken the 9500 B.C. Clovis Barrier and recognizes that people came to the Americas much earlier—just as Cayce stated. Haplogroup X has been turning up everywhere where Cayce stated Atlanteans migrated and now the other dates from Cayce’s readings, like two races appearing in the South Pacific and the Caucasus Mountains in 50,000 B.C., are almost completely supported by modern archeology. Prior to 1997 such assertions would have been rejected and dismissed as lunatic fringe. According to Cayce’s readings there were major migrations associated with three destructions of Atlantis. The first was around 50,000 B.C., the second around 28,000-22,006 B.C., and the final one—and largest—around 10,000 B.C., just before the final destruction of Atlantis. Interestingly, geneticists have noted that the largest migration of haplogroup X into America occurred around 10,400 B.C.! Cayce’s date for the final destruction of Atlantis circa 10,000 B.C. is very close to Plato’s (which was 9,600 B.C.). On top of all this, the authors speculate that the final destruction may have descended from the skies in the form of a large comet or meteor that reeked great catastrophe upon the eastern half of the U.S., creating the Carolina Bays and the Puerto Rican Trench. Though many people are not familiar with this event, the authors present a great deal of evidence that has been accumulated about this ancient cataclysmic event. Category:History Category:Jedi